mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Almost Map Game
Help Map Could somone please make a more accurate Germany for before the unification? I have no idea what I'm doing with central Europe Potato (talk) 03:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm looking on Wikipedia!The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Done.The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Do I have access to the Pacific in my Vancouver Territories? Local (talk) All the sea there is Vancouver, but you can move ships there exclusively for the purpose of moving stuff around in forts and moving troops in forts etc. I meant can ships from IFTB get in, I assume that is a yes. Local (talk) 17:38, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Names Also if someone could help me brainstorm names for new nations, specifically African ones, it would help Potato (talk) 14:04, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm looking it up on Wikipedia.The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Done.The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, since some people are colour blind, it would be a good idea to put what each ATL nation is or is made up of in OTL. Eg: Iberia (Spain) Emperor Romanus (talk) 18:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Algorythm Land Scape *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland, + 10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -5 for not on you're continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar)-11. Motive *Political: +2 *Economic: -1 *Liberation: +4 *Cultural/Religous: +6 *Gain Land: -2 *Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. Foreign Aid *For other nations aiding it will be oppsoite their nation rank x how many thousand soldiers they are sending. If America sends 1000 soldeirs to Al-Qaeda it will be 1000x4=4000=+4 *Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 *Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= +1 Nation *State of Economy: +10 (Flourishing), +7. (good-OK), +5 (Mild), +3 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing) *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 3 being poor, 6 being normal and 9 being ahead of time. *Power: V -1, IV 0, III +2, II +4, I +6 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. Military *Powerful: +10 *Strong: +7 *Stronger: +6 *Mild: +5 *Weak: +3 *Horrid: +1 *For every 2 thousand soldiers it is + 1 x {Insert Nation Rank Here} is that the bonus? so like mine would be 15x10 or 15x5? *Naval support: +6 *-1 For every front Other *Morale: -5 In face of larger army, -10 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for Strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. *Suprise: +30 atk, -10 def *RNG: A random number between 1-10 is chosen by random.org